Lilz and Jamsie: a prankser and a lover
by starbird290
Summary: It's a Lily and James story from 1st year to 7th with lots of new twists and turns. Bad summery and Better story. Rating may change!
1. First Year: Part I

Lilz and Jamsie: Hogwarts' Favorite Love Story.

Disclaimers: I had a dream where I owned Harry Potter and then I woke up…Darn.

Hey everyone. I was writing this story with a different plot before, but I didn't like it so I decided to change it. I am not going to include Peter. He is too evil. If there are any mistakes, please tell me. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Lotza love.

Chapter 1: First year, Part I.

James Potter was having trouble going through the barrier on the platform nine and three quarters. He would never admit it to anyone but he was actually nervous about going to Hogwarts. There were too many what ifs…

What if he was a Slytherin…?

What if he failed the first year exam…?

What if his best friend, Sirius, was not in the same house with him…?

He ran to the barrier thinking about all the possibilities. He just passed through a cold sheet of glass and just kept on running. He was so happy that he didn't notice a red-head girl about his age and bumped into her.

He tripped trying to help her and fell on top of her, brushing his lips against hers. He looked into the red-heads almond shaped green eyes, and fell in love with her, although he never knew what he was feeling. He got up, embarrassed, and extended his arm to help the red-head. She gave him a dirty look and got up without his help.

"Hey, what's your name? I am James Potter, you know, the son of the famous aurors." James said, extending his hand once more.

"I am Lily Evans." She just slightly brushed his hand.

"I am sorry about bumping into y-" James started.

"What has the world come to?" A familiar voice spoke behind James. "The famous James Potter is actually apologizing to anyone. Wow! Who could have guessed?" Sirius was saying. He, unlike his name, was never serious.

"I could've. I always knew that there was a real human being inside this execuse for a cousin of mine. I had my doubts, but oh well." A girl said. "I am Tannie Potter, James's cousin."

"Glad to see someone sane around here." Lily offered.

"HEY! WE ARE SANE!" the boys shouted together and then looked at each other. The girls laughed. Tannie actually snorted at the end.

"Umm… sure. Let's go and find ourselves a compartment, before we have to sit with Malfoy or Snape." The boys nodded their heads in agreement, and started moving towards the train.

"Ladies first" Sirius said in a mock gentlemen voice.

Tannie went in first, followed by Lily, James and Sirius. They looked everywhere but couldn't find an empty, so they chose the compartment with only one boy in it.

"Execuse me, but can we please sit here?" Lily asked very politely.

"Of course. I am Remus Lupin by the way" Remus said as he moved his trunk out of the seat so the others can sit.

"Hi! I am Sirius Black."

"Lily Evans!"

"James Potter."

"Tanya Potter, but everyone calls me Tannie."

Soon, the boys were talking like they had known each other for ages. They, of course, were talking about Quidditch. Tannie started talking about the magical world.

"So what kind of magic are you good at? Transfiguration?" Tannie asked.

"Um… well, you see, I never knew I was a witch until I got my letter for the school." Lily replied, not meeting Tannie's eyes.

"Wow, I have never met a muggle-born. I am sure you are gonna love this place. It is the best wizarding school there is. I love Transfiguration. I am pretty good at it too. I guess it runs in the family." Tannie said, looking at James.

James, feeling eyes on him, looked up and winked at Lily. Lily turned away and James grinned.

"There are ten minutes until the train arrives at Hogsmeade. Please change into your school robes." The intercom announced.

Tannie and Lily left the compartment so the boys could change and they could go to the bathroom and change.

"Hey, Lilz, can I go and change first?" Tannie asked.

"Lilz?"

"Yup, that's gonna be your new name. So can I?" Tannie said.

"Of course."

Tannie went into a stall. "Oh, damn, the latch is broken."

"I'll hold the door close for you." Lily offered.

"Oh thanks!" Tannie exclaimed. She was always really hyper.

After several minutes, Lily was getting impatient. "Tannie, how long will it take?"

"Few more minutes."

"I'll hold the door close for you if you have to change." A girl said. She was very pale, and very skinny. She light brown straight hair and electric bluish purple eyes that captured all the attention. She looked the same age as Lily and Tannie. "I am Daisray, but everyone calls me Daisy. I am a first year."

"Oh thanks a bunch" was Lily's reply.

When the girls, including Becca entered the compartment, the boys were talking. They didn't notice the girls enter. Tannie cleared her throat.

"Oh hey, who is this very beautiful young lady?" James said, openly flirting. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Leave her alone, will you?" Lily said, irritated.

"Jealous, Lillian, dear?" James asked.

"Jealous because you kissed Daisy's hand? You wish, Potter." Lily said.

James sat down and whispered, "Oh yes, I do" so that only Sirius could hear him.

"You like Lillikins?" Sirius said really loudly. The girls turned around to look at him.

James was spared the trouble of answering because the trained stopped right then. As they were getting off the train, the six people divided into pairs. Sirius and Tannie led the way. James and Lily were in between, and Remus and Daisy in the back.

Tannie's hand brushed Sirius's and they both blushed. Lily who was very observant noticed this right away.

"They've liked each other for ages," James said, as though reading Lily's mind, "but they'll never admit it."

"How do you know?" Lily was a little disturbed by how easily James read her thoughts.

"They've known each other since they were like 3 years old when Sirius moved in next door to me and across Tannie's house. Besides, Tannie is Sirius's second best friend. I am _the_ best friend." James said a little too proudly.

"Hey, Lilz we're gonna have to split. There is only four to a boat. You can go with Remus and Daisy. Me and Sirius – Sirius and I are going to go with Frank and Alice here." Tannie called, without looking back.

"See, I told you that they like each other, didn't I?" James asked. "Oh and can I call you Lilz too?"

"Whatever. You can call me Lilz if I can call you Jamsie." Lily said.

"Let's go in this boat." Remus's voice called. He descended into the boat and held his hand out to Daisy. She took it and giggled. Lily shook her head at this.

Lilz and James went on the boat and it started moving forward on it's own accord. Lily, who didn't expect that, grabbed James's hand. James grinned. Lily, who had just realized what she did, blushed shade of a deep crimson, but it was too dark for the others to notice.

They reached the end of the lake and got off the boats. Sirius and Tannie met the others at the entrance hall. Tannie was laughing hysterically at a joke Sirius had said. Lily raised her eyebrows, but then decided that she didn't want to know what he had said.

"Please make a straight line in an alphabetical order." A strict voice said.

Lily was between Luis Dean and Lisa Fracks. They entered the Great Hall. Everyone was looking at them. Lily was a little nervous. Everything in the magical world was new to her. All her new friends were really nice but what if she had different and more advanced classes than her. She was a smart student in the muggle world but this was magical world. The middle-aged professor was calling names of the first years and sorting them.

"Black, Sirius"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Black, Bellatrix"

"SLYTHERIN"

Luis Dean was sorted into Hufflepuff. (A/N: sorry but it would take too much space to which house everyone was in.)

"Evans, Lily"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Lily happily joined the Gryffindor table who was cheering for her.

There were several Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins next.

"Lupin, Remus"

"Gryffindor"

As Remus joined the Gryffindor table, he felt Dumbledore look at him and wink.

"Potter, James" McGonagall slightly sighed as she read the name as though she already knew how much trouble he was going to cause.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Tanya"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Prewett, Daisray."

"Gryffindor"

A wave of relief swept through Lily. She was going to be with her friends, as well as the boys, unfortunately.

"Let the feast begin" Dumbledore clapped his hand twice and the food appeared on the silver plates.

Lily tried a little bit of everything. Tannie was talking to Sirius. It seemed like she had never stopped talking the whole time.

"Hey, Lilz, dare you to eat this Bean." James said, his eyes sparkling. The color of the Bean was murky brown.

Lily, who thought that it was a regular jelly bean, ate it. It turned out to be a marmalade flavor.

"Thanks for the bean, James. It was delicious." Lily said with a smile. "Marmalade is one of my favorites."

'Well, if that was marmalade, so this must be too.' James thought as he picked up another same color bean. He ate it and almost threw up. It was a puke flavored Bean.

Sirius who was sitting next to James figured out what happened, and started laughing.

"James just had a puke flavored bean" Sirius said to Tannie. Tannie cracked up.

"Hey guys, it wasn't that funny." James pouted.

"Yeah, it was." Sirius and Tannie replied at the same time and cracked up again. Lily joined them.

They finished their meal and followed the prefects to the Gryffindor Tower.

"This is the Common Room. The Password will be changed tomorrow. You must not give the password to your friends in any other houses. You must be back by 9 in the evening. If you are caught outside, you may be severely punished. The boys may not visit the girls' dormitories." The Prefect seemed to look at James and Sirius when he said the last sentence.

Lily shared the dormitory with Alice, Tannie, Daisy and Shantanal. Lily's baggage was already by her bed.

"What class do we have tomorrow?" Lily asked her roommates, but realized that she was the only one awake. She changed and fell asleep in an instance.

* * *

Lilywas awakened by Tannie screaming on top of her lungs.

"WHO USED MY SHAMPOO? I LEFT IT RIGHT IN THE BATHROOM. LILZ HELP ME FIND IT OR MY HAIR IS GONNA BE REALLY FRIZZY AND UNMANAGBLE!"

"Wow! What a good thing to be awakened by?" Tannie ignored Lily's sarcasm.

It turned out that Tannie had left her shampoo in the 2nd year's bathroom.

Lily, Tannie (whose hair was in curls), and Daisy descended down the stairs to meet the boys.

"Good Morning, milady!" Sirius said to Tannie. James sniggered, and Tannie shot him daggers.

They all went down for breakfast. Their first class was Transfiguration.

McGonagall was a very strict teacher, who was in her mid-thirties. She had her hair up in a bun.

"… You will not disgrace the Gryffindors. I am going to assign you a partner to work with for today. If all works out well they'll be your partner until the winter break." McGonagall stopped, after twenty minutes of talking.

"I need everyone with a strong Transfiguration wand to be on the right side of the class room and everyone with strong Charms wand to be on the left side. Everyone else please stay in the middle."

Everyone followed direction. Tannie and James were on the Transfigurations side. Lily and Sirius were on the Charms side, and Remus and Daisy were in the middle.

"Alright, Potter and Black." James and Sirius pretended like they were going to run and hug each other. "Oh, not you, James. I meant Tanya. I want you and Evans to be partners." James groaned.

"Is there a problem?" Professor asked with cat-like eyes.

"Of course not, professor." James muttered. Lily and James sat behind Tannie and Sirius. Daisy and Remus were partners as well.

"You will work on turning your quill into a muggle writing utensil. If you need help, please do not hesitate to ask your partner for help." McGonagall sat down.

James turned his quill into a pen on his first try.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Professor was really pleased.

Lily, who thought that she was the smartest, was extremely jealous. 'Show off' she thought, gingerly. She finally turned her quill into a pen after very many tries. Even then her pen wasn't as elegant and beautiful as James's.

Their next and last class for the day was charms. Sadly, they had to work in the same partners. But this time it was James's turn to be sad, because he was one of the worst students at Charms; Lily was the best one. She earned twenty points from Professor Flitwick for doing a perfect levitating charm. Alice was the second one to do a perfect charm.

After charms, the first years went to the Great Hall for Lunch.

"You know, we should have a map of Hogwarts." James suggested after getting lost for the third time, but finding the Great Hall at the same time.

Lily was reading a heavy book during lunch.

"Lighten up, Lilz. It's only our first day." James said.

"What makes you think that I am reading something related to school?" Lily asked with a mischievous smile. She lifted her book to show James the cover. It said "1001 ways to jinx you enemy."

"Who could have thought that the two-goody shoes Evans would be a prankster?" Sirius piped in.

"She borrowed that from me." Daisy said. Remus looked at her in a new light.

James and Sirius whistled under their breaths.

A/N: This is my first Lily and James fanfic. Please read and review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update.


	2. First Year: Part II

Lilz and Jamsie: Hogwarts' Favorite Love Story.

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did.

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this Chapter. Plz R&R! Burns/Flames are accepted in Reviews. Lotza love!

Chapter 2: First Year: Part II

"I mean seriously, who could've thought that Daisy was a prankster. She is cool and all but I thought that Tannie would be more like a Prankster seeing as she is attached at the hip with Sirius." James was saying. Sirius and Tannie were playing Exploding Snap several seats away from James and Remus.

"I know. Isn't Daisy just awesome?" Remus said with a dreamy look in his eyes. James, who immediately noticed this, started laughing.

"What?" Remus asked with a slightly defensive voice.

"It's just that Sirius here likes Tannie and now I just found out that you like Daisy. Am I the only one left without a partner?"

"There is always Lilz…" Remus suggested.

"Nah! She is just too… Lilish." James said although he was considering Lily.

"Whatever you say." Remus said, not quite believing what James had said. "What were you and Sirius doing last night? I heard you guys leave but you didn't come back soon so I fell asleep."

"Oh yeah! That reminds me. I forgot to tell you about the secret passageway in on the seventh years' dormitory. It's behind that statue of the Wicked Witch. It's really cool. You can like fit two king size beds in there." James said.

"What are you thinking about doing on the beds?" Remus asked, his eyes shining.

"You sick pervert! I must've been a bad influence on you." James was laughing. Remus joined him.

* * *

Weeks had passed by and the first year students were getting used to all the work and stress that was put on them.

"Hey guys!" The girls said as they joined their friends for lunch.

"What took you so long?" James asked accusingly. He was becoming friends with Lily and was a little jealous when she talked to guys who weren't his friends. He had seen Lily talking to Frank.

"Back off, Jamsie. We had to hang out with Alice for a while because she felt like a total idiot coz she turned Frank down after he asked her out." Tannie replied. She was quiet aware of her cousin's feeling for her best friend.

"Come to think of it, I saw Frank and he looked kinda down. Do you think we should go and talk to him? I fee-" Sirius never finished his sentence. Frank sat right by him, holding hands with none other than Alice.

"Thanks, Tannie, Daisy and Lily for helping me." Alice said with a huge smile. They started eating. Lily put her spoon down and there was a BANG!

"I swear I didn't do anything." Lily said really fast. Everyone started laughing at her. She was turning beet red.

"It wasn't you. Siri- someone- set off a series of dung bombs outside of the Great Hall." James said, unaware that McGonagall was standing right behind him.

"Mr. Potter, you seem to know a lot about this incident. Come with me to my office. You too, Mr. Black." she added.

"What did I do?" Sirius asked trying to keep the mask on innocence on.

"If Potter did anything, I am pretty sure that you were there too." Professor said smiling.

"Oh boy!" Tannie muttered under her breath. She was smiling slightly. "It was me and Sirius who had set the bombs off, not James. Oh well, I am pretty sure they can handle the punishment."

"So, Tannie, do you like Sirius? I've noticed that you spend a lot of time with him. And I think he likes you." Lily said.

"He is one of my best friends. And if I told him that I like him I might ruin our friendship and loose a really nice and good-looking friend. Anyways, Lilz, I noticed that James has a crush on you." Tannie was trying to get Lily to confess her feelings for James.

"He thinks he likes me because I am the only girl who he isn't related and who doesn't drool all over him. He is cute and stuff but he is an arrogant jerk as well. I know he is your cousin and stuff but still. How can he be so different from you?" Lily said this all really fast.

* * *

Next day, Remus left to see his sick grandmother. He was excused from all his classes.

"He looked really sick. I wonder why he would look sick if his grandmother is sick." Sirius was talking to James who was watching a certain red-head take notes.

"Just go and ask her out. I am sure she can't resist the so called 'Potter Charm'. And I was wondering if you'd mind if I asked Tans out. She is really great." Sirius continued.

"Yeah, just send her a note. Hey, there is a full moon tonight right? Damn, we have to go to make our star chart tonight." James said absently.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, would you like to share what you had been talking about for the last twenty minutes." Flitwick was staring at them through her glasses.

"No, sorry, professor." James replied. Flitwick went back to teaching them the incantation.

_Tannie,_

_Meet me by the astronomy tower tonight at 7:30. Don't bring Lilz with you. Plz. _

_Sirius_

_Siri-Boy_

_Why do you want me to meet you 30 minutes before we have to do the chart tonight? You better not get me in trouble. I won't bring Lilz but I'll tell her where I am. _

_Tans _

_Tans,_

_Would I ever do that to you? Let me answer that. NO. Don't write back. Flitwick might catch us. _

_Sirius_

_Lilz,_

_This class is so boring. How come you are so good at charms? Will you go out with me? I'll be nice to you forever. Anyways, I know for a fact that no one can resist my charming personality._

_Love and a lot of it _

_James_

_Jamsie,_

_No. I'll never go out with you. And I have a protective shield against your so called 'Potter Charm'. _

_Lilz

* * *

_

"Hey, Tannie, wait! Where are you going? We still have 30 mins till we have to go." Daisy was doing her Charms homework that night, with help of Lily.

"Oh, Sirius asked me to meet him at the tower little early. So if I don't show up for the class, kill him for me, will you?" Tannie said with mock serious look on her face.

"He is probably gonna ask you out. What will you say?" Lily said teasing her friend.

"I am late! I gotta go." Tannie left with a huge smile on her face.

She ran up the stairs until she reached the door. Her face was very flushed. She was nervous about meeting Sirius. She opened the door to find Sirius pacing. He heard the door open and stopped pacing. He had never been so flustered or nervous about anything all his life. But he had never liked anyone as much as he liked Tannie.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So why did you want me to meet you here?" Tannie asked.

"Well. I have known you for a really long time, Tans. I really like you too. I mean like _like_ you. Tanya, will you go out with me?" Sirius's eyes were filled with hope.

"Of course, I will. And what's up with all the formalities." Tannie's easy tone relaxed Sirius.

"It was James's idea."

Sirius put his lips on Tannie's. It was a slow, short, and their first kiss.

"Where is Tannie? She is late." Lily wasn't least bit worried. Just then, Sirius and Tannie walked in, hand in hand. Lily beamed. The couple looked so cute.

"So…………." Lily was waiting for Tannie to say something. Tannie merely nodded. Lily shrieked. She was so happy for Tannie.

"Is everything alright back there?" Professor asked. Everyone in the class was looking at Lily.

"I just saw a big spider." Lily was a good liar. Tannie giggled.

* * *

Christmas Holidays were just around the corner. The teachers had started piling homework for the holidays.

Lily was going home for the holidays to see her family. Daisy and Tannie were too. The morning before they were to leave, Tannie, Lily and Daisy were eating breakfast in the Great Hall when Lily received a letter. It had Lily's name in very fancy handwriting hand a beautiful picture of a white lily on it.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I have watched you for a long time. You are the most stunning and the smartest girl at Hogwarts. You are as pure as the white lily. I will really miss you over the holidays._

_Love,_

_Your secret Admirer. _

"Looks like someone liked Lily." Daisy stated the obvious. She knew that it was James who had written the letter but she had promised him that she wouldn't tell anyone anything.

"The handwriting looks familiar. Oh well." Lily was secretly pleased as she put the letter back in the envelope.

There were no classes that day. Everyone was in the Common Room, saying goodbyes.

"Oh, Daisy, I'll miss you. You are so awesome. Write to me." Lily was going to be really lonely over the holidays without her friends. "Sirius, can I say good-bye to Tannie? You are going to see her over the holidays anyways." Lily said as she interrupted a really passionate kiss between the couple. Tannie was blushing.

They climbed the Hogwarts express with the rest of the students. Tannie and Sirius were playing a game of Exploding Snap. Daisy and Lily were just chatting. Seeing that everyone was busy, James started talking to Remus.

"How about The Pranksters?" James was looking for a name for their group.

"Nah! It's too obvious. How about the Lublapo?"

"Anyone can guess that. How about The Marauders? Hey, it sounds cool too."

"Yup. We are the Marauders!" Remus yelled. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to look at him. He was always the quiet one. (A/N the girls are marauders too.)


	3. First Year: Part III

Lilz and Jamsie: a prankster and a lover

Disclaimers: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. I do own Tannie, and Daisy and any other characters you don't recognize as well as the plot.

Hey everyone! I know I was a little late to update, but I was at my cousin's house for a few days! Sorry, it won't happen again! Please R&R! Burns/Flames are welcome. Lotza love!

Mellyone: Thanks for reviewing in both chapters. You rock! I like your story! Hope you like this chapter.

Diamond stud: Thanks! I'll try to work on the endings! Hope you like this chappie.

Now moving on with the story.

Chapter 3: First Year: Part III

It was Christmas Eve. Lily was in the dining room with her parents. They were about to start eating when a ruffled looking owl dropped a letter in Lily's lap. It was a letter from the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. It said:

Dear Ms. Evans:

I am very sorry to inform you that a certain dark wizard named, Lord Voldemort, has come to power. For security purposes, we will have to disconnect any muggle-related households from the floo network. Any witches or wizards living with muggles will have to make different arrangements for the holidays. If the witch or wizard wishes to remains with their muggle relatives, the relative may be in danger and may be harmed. You may stay with you parents or guardian this holiday, but you may not see them over any other breaks at their household. They may come and visit you at your alternate residence. There are also going to be defense classes in the school for anyone who is interested. We'll be looking forward to see you there.

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Albus Dumbledore.

It took a while for Lily to digest what the letter said. She was not going to see her parents over the holidays. She'll be living with some strangers. She started crying silently, and the tears rolled down her cheeks. Her parents were looking at each other as to conform what they saw.

"Lily, dear, what does the letter say? Is everything alright?" Lily's mother, Rosie, asked. (A/N: Lily's family has all the flowers names.) Lily handed her mother the letter, who quickly began to scan it. Rosie gasped when she read the part that she'd never see her daughter again and started crying her eyes out. Rosie handed the letter to John, who was really upset but he didn't cry. He was a man, and he was going to take care of his wife and daughters.

"Lillian, you will stay with us over the holidays." John replied in a firm tone.

"No, Daddy, I will not put you in danger. You can visit me anytime you want. And think of Petunia. She'll hate me even more if she finds out that you are putting your lives in danger because of me. We'll make most of this Christmas." Lily pulled her parents into a group hug.

It was Christmas Eve, his favorite day of the year, but James was furious. Some maniac called Lord Voldemort had gained power in last few weeks. His parents, who were both aurors were working end-less hours at the ministry trying to make sure that no one got hurt over the holidays. James was to spend with Tannie and her family. He liked his cousins and all, but Christmas was supposed to be a family holiday. 'Your family is saving other's family. You should be proud of your parents.' A nagging voice said inside James's head.

James was also very sorry about all the students at Hogwarts who were muggle-born and had to go and live with other families. His longest crush yet, Lily Evans was one of those people. She was different to him somehow. She was gorgeous. Of course, as cute as he was, he had many other cute girls after him, but Lily was still different.

"Jamsie-Poo!" Tannie's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Dinner is ready and we have been waiting for you for ten minutes. Now would you please do us the honor of having dinner with you?" Tannie's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Umm… oh sorry… I'll be right there." James was still lost deep in his thoughts.

Tannie, who sensed something was wrong, went up to James's room.

"James, are you okay? You've been so distant lately. You didn't even notice when me and Sirius turned your skin pink with black dots on it." Tannie, who was a prankster, was also very caring and protective about her family and friends.

"It's just that I miss my parents." James had trusted Sirius and Tannie with all his secrets. They were really good listeners as well.

"I have some news that might cheer you up. Lily is going to stay over at my house from now on until she is of legal age. My parents volunteered to adopt her when I told them the news." This was Tannie's last hope on cheering James up. He was not usually so sullen.

James brightened considerably.

"Hey, Tannie, can I send her a letter? I need to borrow Sunny, because my owl is somewhere in Spain." James had a brilliant idea.

"Sure!" Tannie was pleased.

The rest of the holidays passed by pretty quickly. On the last day before the holidays were over, Lily received a letter.

Dear Lilz,

I am so excited. Guess what? Guess. Guess. Guess. You'll never guess. You are going to be living with people who are very close to me. You'll be glad to know that I will be seeing you after the holidays. Merry Christmas.

Loads of Luv

Your Secret Admirer

Lily smiled secretly. Someone really cared about her.

Next day, Lily said good-bye and promised to write oftern to her parents and left without looking back. She knew that if she looked back, she'd never be able to leave them. She ran through the wall between platforms to find a bus instead of a train.

"Hello, young Ms. Evans. This is a Knight Bus. I will be your conductor this evening. My name is Stephen." Stephen said as he carried Lily's luggage in the bus. "Where do you wish to go, Ms. Evans?"

"I have to go to Hogwarts. Can you take me there?" Lily's voice was squeaking. She was holding back tears. She missed her parents terribly already. 'How am I going to survive without them?' she thought sadly.

"Of course, we are heading to Hogwarts now." Stephen said.

Lily was too lost in her thoughts to notice that the bus was not at all like muggle buses. The driver didn't drive the bus to the location. Instead the bus apperated at the place one wishes to go to. Few minutes later, the bus was apperated a little far from the castle. One couldn't apperate or disapperate in the school.

Lily paid five sickles, got off the bus, and entered the castle. It was after lunch. Students were coming back from the holidays. Lily went to her dormitory and unpacked when she noticed an owl waiting for her on her bed. It had a letter attached to it's leg. Lily gently removed the letter and the owl flew off. The letter said:

Dear Ms. Evans,

Please come to my office immediately when you get this letter. We have to discuss your living arrangements.

Professor McGonagall.

Lily went down to professor's office and noticed that someone was already there. Lily knocked on the door. Professor and Tannie turned to look at her. Lily ran to Tannie and gave her a big hug.

McGonagall coughed.

"Sorry Professor." The girls said at the same time.

"Well, Lily, as I said in the letter, we have to discuss your living arrangements. There is a family who is willing to adopt you and they are really excited." McGonagall paused and Lily nodded. "Lily, you are going to live with the Potters from now on. Your parents may visit you whenever they wish." Lily sighed. 'Am I seriously going to have to live with James? He is such an arrogant piece of a jerk.'

"But, Professor, James and I don't get along very well." Lily said. For some reason, Tannie, who was quiet so far, giggled.

"Oh, Ms. Evans, I know that. I wouldn't make you go live with James. He'd lower you intelligence by ten points everyday." Professor joked, in an attempt to make Lily smile. "You are going to be living with Tanya Potter and her family." Lily smiled with relief. She was going to live with Tannie. 'It wouldn't be that bad.' She thought.

Tannie and Lily left McGonagall's office and walked to their dormitory.

"I can't believe that you thought that you were going to have to live with Jamsie." Tannie was laughing at her best friend. "Don't worry though. He'll be around. A lot. He lives right next door and so does Siri-Boy." Lily groaned. For the smartest witch in her class, Lily was a little slow. Even with all the hints, she hadn't been able to figure out who her secret admirer was.

"Oh, well, it's better than living with him." was Lily's reply.

Over the next few weeks, Tannie told Hermione about her family.

"I am the only child and James is like a son to my parents. I am sometimes jealous of him because they care about him more than me." Tannie said, smiling. She was not a least bit upset that her parents like James as much as her. "I have two aunts and an uncle, all single, who'll be over at _our_ house to welcome you to the family." When Tannie said the word 'family', Lilz started crying. She really missed her parents, and for some weird reasons her horse-faced, annoying brat sister, Petunia.

That night, Lily's head was full of thoughts as she was trying to go to sleep. She finally closed her eyes, and had the strangest dream.

_It was a really nice, sunny day. An older version of Lily was sitting under a tree by a messy black-haired boy, who she recognized immediately as James. Lily was reading a book while James was playing with a snitch. They both looked worried. Although Lily looked like she was reading, her eyes seemed unfocused._

"_What are we going to do to stop him? He is gaining too much power. School also ends in a few weeks." James's voice was ever so gentle. He was looking at Lily for reply._

"_We are going to stop him. I know we will. The order is working even harder than ever before because of all the deaths." Lily was really worried._

_Just then, several black hooded death eaters had apperated at the corner of the Forbidden Forest. All the younger students were running around in panic, screaming, while older students tried to calm them. Lily took all the younger students in the castle and came back to join the duel that had started in her absence. _

_Lily had just started fighting on of the figures when she saw James lying on the floor. _

"_JAMES! Get up!" _

"James…….. Please get up!" Lily screamed. Tannie was the first one to realize that someone was screaming in their dormitory. She shook her friend. Lily woke up realizing it was a dream, a very realistic dream.

"It was only a dream. It's okay. You'll be fine." Tannie said in her soothing tone.

"I know it was only a dream, but it was so realistic. I dreamt that James was attacked." Lily said wiping her tears off. She didn't like to show her emotional side to people. "I am fine, you can go back to sleep." Lily said once she had relaxed. Tannie went to her bed and fell asleep. Lily followed suit.


	4. First Year: Part IV

Lilz and Jamsie: a prankster and a lover

Disclaimers: I don't own anything. I told you that before and I am telling you that now. Go bother someone else.

Hey everyone! I said that I wouldn't include Peter in the plot. Please tell me if you think I should add him. REVIEW! Burns/Flames are welcome.

Mellyone: You are awesome! You reviewed all the chapters. Keep doing that :) Thanks!

I won't waste much of your time anymore. To the story………

Chapter 4: First Year: Part IV

* * *

Lily was a little disturbed by the dream next morning. Tannie noticed this, but didn't ask any questions. The first class of the day was charms.

"Please get with your partner and work on the wrist movement for the Levitation Charm. Help your partner if he or she need it or is doing anything wrong." Flitwick's squeaky voice said to the class.

Lily was not in the mood to work with James at this moment. Every time she looked at him, she was reminded of that dreadful dream. She was trying to forget it but the pictures would refuse to get out of her head. So Lily ignored James for the rest of the lesson. It was particularly hard not to laugh when James made a comment about Malfoy's tie that had little pink hearts on it.

* * *

James decided that he would never understand the female species at Hogwarts. More than half of them were running after him, begging him to be their boyfriend, while a certain red-head was completely ignoring him.

'_Just do something that will get her attention._' James thought. '_I am brilliant. No wonder half the girls want me._' He grinned stupidly, looking a little like Sirius.

James quietly muttered a transfiguration spell, his want pointing to Malfoy, and closed his eyes to picture a red tie with little pink hearts flashing and chasing one another. It worked. Malfoy was being humiliated by his friends and his enemies.

"Hey Malfoy, did Valentines Day come a week earlier for you than the rest of us, because you sure have some Heart Day Spirit. Maybe no one told you last year at school. Is that why you were held back a year? Because you didn't know when the V-Day was?" James asked innocently. He looked at Lily and saw her lips twitch. 'Mission Half accomplished.' James thought wistfully. In reply, James heard a few swear words.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a haze, and the weekend was there before the Marauders realized. Everyone spent Saturday sleeping in. About two hours after house elves had stopped serving breakfast, Daisy was the first one to wake up.

"Whattimeizit?" she asked. No one answered, as everyone was asleep. Daisy looked at her watch and woke up lazily.

"Lilz, wake up, it is half past noon." Daisy said.

"And your whole point is………" Lily mumbled.

"If we don't hurry up we are gonna miss the lunch. WAKE UP!" She yelled. Tannie woke up with a start and asked the first thing that came to her mind. "Who died?" Lily started laughing. Her friends were unpredictable.

'My life is never going to be boring.' Lilz thought as she brushed her teeth.

Tannie was in the shower and was singing, sounding like a raven.

"Umm, Tans, could you please stop squawking for a few minutes? My ears are ringing." Daisy said playfully. "And Professor McGonagall is here." She added as she answered the door.

"Hello, Ms. Prewett. Is Ms. Evans here? I wish to speak to her for a moment." McGonagall was wearing purple robes. She looked very young.

"Lilz, I mean Lily, Professor McGonagall is here to see you." Daisy said to Lily who was still in the bathroom.

"Wait! I am changing." Lily yelled. 'What did I do now?' Lily thought as she was putting on her robes over a t-shirt and sweatpants. She liked to be very comfortable, even when she wasn't sleeping. She came out, and looked at Professor with a questioning look.

"Lily, the Headmaster would like to see you in fifteen minutes if possible. The password is 'Tootsie Rolls'." McGonagall said. Lily laughed at the weird password of the Headmaster's office.

"I'll be there." Lily replied seriously. McGonagall left with the satisfying answer.

"Oooooooooooooh! Lillian Sharmell Evans, what did you do that Dumbledore wants to see you?" Daisy teased.

"Whatever happened to my innocent, nice, caring, best friend?" Tannie said with a very dramatic sigh.

"Oh, shut up both of you. It's probably about my living arrangements." Lily couldn't think of anyone else besides Tannie she'd like to live with.

"No, if it was about the living arrangements, McGonagall would have talked to you like the last time." Tannie was well known for her voice of logic.

"Oh right. Well, if you are so smart, how come you are with Sirius?" Lily said trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey! I am with Sirius because I am smart." Tannie said, unable to come up with any other comeback. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I better be off if I want to make it on time." Lily said as she left the dormitory and went out the Gryffindor Common Room.

She went down the stairs to the third floor and found a stone gargoyle.

"Are you guarding the Headmaster's office?" Lily asked uncertainly. The gargoyle did not move or respond.

"Tootsie Rolls."

Lily's mouth was hanging open as saw the gargoyle move to reveal beautifully carved statues of witches and wizards on both sides of the stairs. The stairs were moving upwards like an escalator. Lily was looking both left and right trying to decide which on was the best carving. The stairs stopped moving once Lily got to the door leading to Headmaster's office. Lily knocked twice on the large oak doors.

"Come in, Ms. Evans." Dumbledore's voice replied. Lily wondered how he knew that it was her, but then forgot as soon as she entered the office. It had very high ceiling, decorated with three chandeliers. The middle one had all the Hogwarts' house colors, while the one on the right was red and the left one was gold. The whole theme of the office was Gryffindor house colors, also with all the Hogwarts colors.

"The House elves thought it best that the office should have my house colors in it." Dumbledore was amused by the look on Lily's face. Lily was still looking around.

One of the walls was covered with book shelves, all full. 'Bet you could find out everything you need to know just by looking at this instead of the whole library.' Lily was amazed at the content of the books. The second wall was covered with all previous headmasters or headmistresses' pictures. They were all wide awake and busy with their own activities. In the corner was a pet phoenix. It was very beautiful. Lily wished she had one herself. Lily pet it lightly on the head and the bird started singing. Lily felt like dancing just hearing the enchanting note coming out of the phoenix. The rest of the office was covered in odd instruments and object that were unfamiliar to Lily.

"That is Fawkes. I had him since I was eleven." Dumbledore had a long bond with that bird.

Lily was now wondering why she was called to the Headmaster's office. She had pushed that thought at the back of her head as she was examining the office.

"I think you are wondering why I called you here. Please take a sit Ms. Evans." Dumbledore conjured a very comfortable recliner with his wand. Lily followed his orders.

"I'll come straight to the point. Have you noticed anything different lately with yourself?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not really. I just had this weird dream that didn't feel like a dream at all." Lily had decided to be honest with him.

"Well, Lily, there is no other way to put this." The headmaster fixed his glasses and started at Lily. Lily stared right back. As she focused on his eyes, she could see pictures in her head.

"_I should've known that you'd be here tonight, Minerva. Why aren't you partying with others? Would you like a lemon drop?" An older version of Dumbledore was standing in a dark street. McGonagall looked slightly annoyed at Dumbledore's actions. The years of teaching had finally gotten to her and made her look a lot older. _

"_Is it true, Albus? Has he really gone? By a little child?" Minerva was waiting to have those questions answered for a long time. "Have Lily and James-"_

Lily stopped. She was breathing really hard. She also had no idea what had just happened.

"Professor………" Lily said unsure of how to continue.

"Lily, you can see future of the person by looking at them. I was told by the sorting hat of your special power. You can see others future as well as yours. You are not a seer, but somehow you can see the future. You can see your future when you are dreaming. The dream that you told me about was not a dream at all, but what will happen." Dumbledore said. "Do you have any questions?" Lily nodded.

"Is it like a disease? Can I cure it or pass it to others?"

Dumbledore chuckled slightly at the questions. "No, Lily, it is not a disease. You have special power that others don't. I would advise you to not tell others of this power except the ones you absolutely trust. Anything else you'd like to ask?" Lily nodded once more.

"Can the person see the future as I look at theirs?" Lily asked. She was very curious about her power.

"They may be able to see it with you if, and only if, they know you are looking at their future. Others might bits or flashes of it in their dream."

"I am done."

"You may leave now. Use your power well."

Lily left the office wondering whether or not to tell her friends. They should know of it if Lily looks into their future.

"So what did he want to talk about?" Tannie asked as soon as Lily opened the door to the dormitory.

"Sit down. You may be a little shocked." Lily warned. Daisy and Tannie sat on Lily's bed.

"I… I… Umm." Lily hesitated.

"Spit it out already." Daisy demanded.

"Fine, just so you know, I can see the future." Lily said quietly.

"WHAT!" Tannie and Daisy exclaimed at the same time.

"If I concentrate on your face, I can see your future. I can see mine if I want to in my dreams." Lily explained slowly. "What? I'd never invade your privacy unless you wanted me to." Lily added defensively to her friends' unbelieving faces.

"Please say something." Lily pleaded, wondering if she had done the right thing by telling her friends.

"Pinch me. I have to make sure it's true." Tannie said. Daisy giggled.

"With pleasure." Daisy pinched Tannie who yelped.

"Not this hard." Tannie said rubbing the spot where Daisy had pinched her. "This is awesome!"

"Can you see my future and tell me what you see?" Daisy asked eagerly like a dog waiting for food.

"I could, but I don't have much practice with it." Daisy's face fell.

"Okay. Can you do it like a week or so?" Daisy never gave up easily.

"Sure." Lily replied.

A/N: The next chapter will be the futures of all the marauders. It'll also be the last chapter of the First Year. **Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!** Review!**Review!** Review!**Review!** Review!


	5. The Future and The Jealousy

Lilz and Jamsie: a prankster and a lover

Disclaimers: Recognize anything? If you do, it's not mine.

Hey Everyone! I am SOOOOOOO sorry I couldn't update sooner. For some reason, wouldn't let me update. I promise the next chapter will be up in a week at most. I am still trying to figure out whether to include wormtail or not. Please review/poll. Lotza love from starbird!

Thanks to all those who reviewed:

Angel40689: Hey, you can never be so sure of the ending. Lolz. Who do you like better? John Cena or Dave Batista. I looked into your profile. I like WWE too. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.

Ravenclaw Steph: Thanks for reviewing. Lily will be able to see in future but that way she knows what to expect. Don't want to give away anymore hints. Hope you like this chapter.

Halfblood Prince: Glad you like the story. I will try to update as soon as possible. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5: The Future and the Jealousy.

Lily was really scared. She was sitting on her bed, shaking. She couldn't tell them. Of course, she couldn't tell them. Remus would hate her. They'd all freak out. That was the last thing she needed. She'd have to calm down and tell Professor Dumbledore. '_Yes. That's what I'll do. Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, I'll go and tell the headmaster_.' Lily thought as she drifted into uneasy fit of sleep. She had a very busy night. All her friends, including the boys, had insisted upon her seeing their future that night. That included Tannie, Daisy, Sirius, and James. Remus had not wanted Lily to see his future. May be he liked surprises or may be he was hiding something he didn't want others to know about. Lily had decided to look into her friends' future without them knowing she was doing it, so she would know whether to tell them about it or not.

Lily was concentrating on the eyes of the infamous Sirius Black, while she was pretending to do her Transfiguration homework. Lily had always thought that him as a mischievous boy, who couldn't care less about anything. The future had been totally unpredictable.

_An older version of Sirius Black was dueling. He was dueling against his cousin, Bellatrix. They were in a room with an ancient archway. There were many people there. Lupin was dueling with two people at once. There were also a few students wearing Hogwarts robes._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix yelled, missing Sirius by inches._

_Sirius laughed. "I thought you aim was a lot better than that, Bella" He said._

_Just then a spell hit him and he fell through the arch._

Lily was shocked. 'Is that how Sirius will die?' she wondered.

Trying to calm down, she looked at James's future, trying to find something that would cheer her up.

"_James, are you alright?" Lily asked._

"_Yes…No… I mean, I don't know. I don't know what to feel. How would you feel if someone you loved was dead?" James voice was filled with pain. He looked so sad, Lily didn't think it possible. _

'Why is everyone's future so sad?' Lily thought. Without thinking, she stared at Remus. She realized that he didn't want her to see his future, but it was too late. Images were already flooding through Lily's brain.

_Remus seemed to be in a shack. Tables and chairs were broken, while the sofa pillows were ripped. He sat in the only chair that wasn't broken, looking at the sky. He looked very weak as though he hadn't eaten in a few days. There were few clouds in the night and Lily couldn't see the moon. Remus moved to a window to see the clouds were clearing._

"_Guess it's time." He mumbled._

_The clouds uncovered the moon and Remus shrieked. Lily, horrorstruck, realized what she was witnessing. Remus was a werewolf. His pupils dilated. He screamed again. Lily saw his feet turn into the ones of a werewolf. After a few very painful transformations, Remus was turned into a full-fledged werewolf. Lily started panicking. What if Remus attacked someone? He could be expelled. Remus moved to the door and started attacking it, trying to open it. His nails scratched the door. Remus looked exhausted. Then suddenly, Remus shoved the door. It moved. It was almost open._

Lily gasped. Everyone looked at her with questioning looks. She couldn't tell them what she saw. It'd be like betraying.

"I just put a wrong term on my essay." Lily lied lamely. Everyone believed her, and resumed their previous activities. Lily thought she couldn't take anymore depressing things and excused herself to take an early night.

* * *

James had been watching Lily. She was behaving rather oddly. She would stare at one of her friends for a while and gasp. He was sure she did that to him too. He was suspicious that she was looking into their future without their permission. He couldn't prove it so he left her to it. He returned to her homework. Suddenly it felt like someone was picking his brain. '_It's just your imagination_.' James told himself off. Soon after, Lily excused her self to go to bed. Other girls followed. 

"We have to get together for our Marauder meeting together tonight, in our dorms. Leave the girls out of it because I don't think that they'd approve of what we are going to do." James whispered to his two friends. The others nodded.

"Let's go." Sirius said. "Hey, Frank, what are you doing?" He wanted to make sure that Frank didn't interrupt their 'meeting'.

"I still have to finish my Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA homework. I was a little busy earlier." Frank turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Does it have anything to do with Alice, Longbottom?" Sirius winked to his roommate. Frank blushed even deeper. "Well, see ya later, mate."

Sirius, Remus, and James went to their dormitory.

"Operation Snivellus is being introduced. Today is the first meeting. Let's take attendance, shall we?" Sirius was being overly dramatic. "Mr. Potter." He looked up.

"Here, sir." James rolled his eyes. "Okay, Sirius quit it. It's just the three of us. Why Snivellus? Couldn't you find a better name?" James asked.

"Well, I can't call it Operation Snape. It'd ruin the plan. And also because I think that Snivellus is a perfect nickname for that greasy fool." Sirius talked very slowly as though he was telling a five year old why the sky is blue.

"You guys are interesting to watch." Remus chuckled.

"Of course, I am a ladies man after all." Sirius bowed graciously.

"And Lily calls me a show off, arrogant jerk." James muttered under his breath just loud enough for both his friends to hear.

"We all know you have a think for Lily." Sirius always liked to state the obvious. "We better start planning."

"What are we going to do to him though?" Remus asked.

"We can make a list of things we can do to him and then check them off as we do them." James suggested.

Soon the parchment named "Operation Snivellus" had many things listed.

_OPERATION SNIVELLUS:_

_THINGS TO DO TO THE INFAMOUS GREASY HEAD FOOL, SEVERUS SNAPE._

_Put a spell on him so that he tells that he loves one of the Professors._

_Spill the itching potion on him._

_Put Veritasirum_(sp?)_ in his juice and ask him who he likes in the class he has with her._

_Ask Peeves to follow him and sing him sonnets._

_Send him a love-letter._

_Change his skin to lime green._

_Put Red and Gold Nail Polish on him along with color his face the same colors._

_Challenge him to kick Mrs. Norris._

_Conjure rain clouds only above him._

_Put permanent sticking charm on back of the robes and attach _I LOVE MALFOY

_Make him say I love muggle-born every time he tries to say mudbld._

_Change Green and Silver to Red and Gold._

_Find out the Slytherin password and tell everyone._

_Make his voice squeaky when he talks to one of the Professors._

"I think that's good enough for say about a…… week?" Sirius looked at his work proudly.

"I was going to say a few days, but I think we can last a week." James said.

"I thought this was for the rest of the year. It's like two of these things a day!" Remus was so innocent.

"Did we choose him for the Marauders?" Sirius said, acting as though Remus wasn't there.

"Mate, I believe so. He is hiding his Marauder side at the moment." James said in mock concerned voice. "We'll have to have an adventure tomorrow night."

"Wait! I can't go tomorrow night. I have to go home. My mother is sick again. Professor McGonagall told me today in Transfiguration." Remus's voice was barely audible.

"Again!" Sirius was getting very annoyed. It was unfair how Remus got to go home every month. Not that he wanted to go to his house. It wasn't home.

"Damn it, Sirius! It's his mother we are talking about. Let him leave." James hissed. He was very sensitive about his or anyone else's family, considering he spent most of his time away from his parents.

"Right, sorry, mate." Sirius added with an apologetic note.

"It's quiet alright." Remus said. "I think I forgot my quills and some parchments in the common room." He exited the room.

"Well, g'night." Sirius mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Good night." James replied automatically.

* * *

Lily was having breakfast the next morning. The bacon felt like chewing on the carpet. She was sitting right across from the werewolf. He looked a bit peculiar that morning. The full moon was tonight. 

"Um, Professor Dumbledore, can I please have a quick word with you in your office?" Lily asked as she approached the headmaster at the staff table.

"Sure, Ms. Evans. Meet me outside my office in a few minutes. I believe you know where it is?" Dumbledore looked as jolly as ever.

"Lily, what was that about?" Tannie questioned.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask him some questions about my living arrangement and my parents." Lily was a smooth liar. No one questioned her.

Lily left after finishing her juice to find Dumbledore waiting right where he asked to meet for her.

"Twix." Dumbledore said. Lily smiled and shook her head. She'd never understand headmaster's obsession with muggle candies.

"What did you wish to talk about Ms. Evans?" Dumbledore asked once they were settled in his office.

"Well, last night, I was doing my homework and I started watching Remus. He didn't want me to read his future but I didn't realize what I was doing until I was into it. Is he a werewolf?" Lily asked the headmaster to conform her suspicions. Dumbledore's face was very stern.

"You mustn't mention your discoveries about Mr. Lupin to anyone. It is a secret he wishes to keep from his fellow students and friends. I will inform him that you know this piece of information. I will also arrange a meeting between the two of you. You must apologize for invading his privacy. You may also ask any questions you might have, but it isn't necessary for him to answer any or all of them. I will let you go once you let me put a spell on you that will prohibit you from telling anyone else of Remus's condition." Dumbledore said this all very slowly, making eye contact with Lily, so she'd understand that he was dead serious.

"Of course, Professor." Lily said. Dumbledore muttered the chosen spell and then turned to feed after Fawks, signaling Lily that she was allowed to go. Lily left, stunned. She went to her dormitory to pick up her books and hurried to class.

* * *

'_She knows. DAMN IT! Lily knows the truth!_ ' Remus thought as he received another one of the sympathetic looks Lily kept shooting at him. 

They were in Charms, and for once, Lily wasn't paying attention. Remus was very nervous. He could tell that Lily was feeling sorry for him. He hated being pitied. He was also scared that she'd tell his friends. He had worked so hard to prevent them from knowing ht truth about him. They'd either pity him or be scared of him. They'd never be friends with him once they find out what a monster he became. Remus shook his head and cleared all of the unwanted thoughts. He'd rather not think about it.

James was a very possessive person. He had always gotten what he wanted. He was also very jealous.

* * *

'_Remus doesn't like Lily.'_ James told himself firmly. 

'_But then why does he keep looking at her?' _Other voice said inside his head.

'_Because ………' _James was unable to answer that.

Well if Lily wanted him to be jealous, she'd achieved her purpose, James thought enviously.

'_I am going to show her that she isn't the only girl. There are many others. I can forget her. Just because she is beautiful, it isn't everything.' _James thought ineffectually to himself. She was the only one and he knew it, but he had never had to work so hard to get anything or anyone. All the girls seemed to worship the ground he walked on, or so he thought. '_I will find a girl who is better than her, even if it hurts.'_ There just wasn't anyone better in the eyes of James Potter.

A/N: Please Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!


End file.
